Amalgamation
by The Sword Maker
Summary: It has been more than a year since Sephiroth was killed, so why is Cloud going mad again?


"Amalgamation" **__**

"Amalgamation"

By

The Sword Maker

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the associated characters.

__

He drifted in a sea of green light. It was peaceful here; there were no monsters trying to rip pieces out of him for their dinner. Time held no meaning to him. Suddenly the light began to increase off to his left. He turned, noting that all he had done was wish to be turned. A figure formed in the distance, the green light forming a brighter halo around that distant person than in any other direction. He willed himself forward, and found himself drawing ever nearer to the figure. The person was turned away from him, but came around, as if sensing his approach. Emerald eyes in a gentle, open face framed by long brown hair locked gazes with him. 

"Aeris," he breathed. She smiled, seeming no different than she had been when…his mind suddenly shied away from that line of reasoning with a burst a fear and self-loathing that left him wondering what had happened. Without a word, Aeris stepped forward into his arms, her own arms encircling to cling to his back as her mouth sought his. The feel of warm, bare flesh against his was the next sensation. Somehow they had both undressed, but he hadn't undressed, had he? Confusion began to swim to the fore of his mind even as their bodies moved together and…

"AAHHHHHHH!" Cloud screamed as he jerked bolt upright. He clapped his hand over his mouth, praying he hadn't woken anyone else. He staggered out of bed, registering dimly that he was in a cold sweat, and practically fell into the tub in the bathroom attached to his room. As he splashed freezing water in his face, he began a litany that had become all too common in the mornings. 

"It is one year, three months and five days since I came out of the Lifestream after killing Sephiroth. I am Cloud Strife, born in Nibelheim twenty-two years ago. I am in my villa in the town of Costa del Sol on the Western Continent." Another splash of frigid water cut off his words for a moment, then he continued. "My houseguests at the moment are Barret, Marlene, and Red XIII…" There was more, but the person standing just outside Cloud's room had heard enough. 

Marlene Wallace, daughter of Barret Wallace in all but blood itself, turned away and slipped back into her father's room. The dark-skinned gun-armed warrior was sitting on his bed, a look of sadness in his eyes. Those eyes tracked to Marlene's as she entered. The expression on her little face told him all he needed to know, but Marlene said it anyway. 

"He was dreaming again," she whispered. 

Barret nodded once. "He's been having dreams like this for nearly six months. They started out as just once a week, maybe, if that often, and never to the point that he would wake up with a cry like he's been doing every night for this last month and more." The man's eyes went grim with foreboding. "And he won't even tell us what he sees that scares him so bad."

Marlene nodded sadly, and said a quiet prayer to Lifestream that Cloud would find his peace.

Peace was all that he wanted right now, in truth. As Cloud finished his cold shower that had also become routine, he thoughts turned their errant feet to his dreams. It wasn't the type of dream that scared him. He'd had dreams of violence, of passivity; even ones that were definitely erotic in nature like last night's! No, type wasn't the problem. Cloud looked in the mirror as he dried himself off. It was the knowledge that _it was not he in those dreams!_ If he could somehow take a mirror into his dreams, he knew, he _knew, _-Jenova take it all! – That it was not him in those dreams, making love to Aeris (which had never happened!), or worse, thrusting a long, curved blade through Tifa's stomach. After dressing, he took up his armor and sword and went to the training field that he had ordered built behind the villa. He needed to work off some energy. He started in on his warm-ups, not noticing the gazes that settled on his back from the villa windows behind him.

Marlene sighed as she watched her Uncle Cloud work out. Behind her, his eyes also on Cloud, her father was talking into his PHS. She barely acknowledged his soft voice as he spoke with the other person. With another heartfelt sigh she turned to the kitchen. Uncle Cloud wouldn't be in until he was utterly exhausted. And that usually took three days, she thought with uncharacteristic grimness.

In the room she had just left, Red XIII and Barret waited for the call to be returned. Their gazes remained on their friend and comrade, hoping that they could resolve this problem. The ringing of the PHS brought them back around. A quick check by Barret revealed that Marlene – Smart girl! He thought. – Had left. After activating the speaker function, he and Red settled in for an extended discussion.

Everyone was in on this call, Tifa thought with a snarl. She couldn't ask Barret the questions she wanted to with everyone else in this call. Concerns were brought up one by one by each of the gang. Tifa checked names off an invisible checklist as she listened. There was Red's bass rumble, so mature for a being no even past his adolescence. Barret's deep voice was a nice counterpoint to it. Vincent's voice came next, colder than the winds on the Northern Continent that they had braved to get to the Crater. Yuffie piped up next, her clear, light voice still holding a faintly greedy note as she quite probably began planning how to get some more nice materia out of this one. Cid's gravely voice, harsh from so many years of shouted orders to Shera, came next. There was a strange note of concern there, noted Tifa idly. Cait Sith was next to chime in to their little conference. Strange, she thought. She had never gotten used to calling the former spy by his real name. He would always be Cait to her. She shook herself out of her reverie to join the conversation. It was, once more, about Cloud. 

"We need to know what he's dreaming about before we can help him," growled Cid. "All this talk is useless until then."

"Then you get it out of him!" Barret retorted. "I sure as $##@ haven't had any luck!" 

"Arguing will get us nowhere," came Vincent's icy voice. "Our concern is Cloud."

"So what do we do?" asked Yuffie, concern evident in her youthful voice.

Cloud spun around hard, the Ultima sword cleaving through the practice dummies like they were made of tissue instead of the finest alloys Shinra had ever developed. He paused in his workout, noting idly that the sun had reached the highest point. Noon. It was time to eat, but he had no appetite. A sudden, faint roar assaulted his ears, and he turned around to see the _Highwind II_ bearing down just outside of town. Even as his mind registered this, however, a splitting pain burst through his head, driving him to his knees. He loosed his grip on his sword and clutched his head. Blackness welled up and swallowed him.

Outside of town, an impromptu reunion was taking place. The greetings between friends were stilted and uncomfortable, however, as everyone's mind was on Cloud. With Barret leading the way, the seven friends made their way to the villa. Halfway there, Barret caught sight of Marlene racing through the streets. 

"Whoa, there, Trigger!" he called, snatching the little girl up into his arms. "Where's the fire?" he teased, not even breaking strides that were rapidly consuming the distance to the villa. 

Marlene was gasping for air, trying to force words out. "Uncl'…Cloud…" Everyone froze. "…Fell…his head…hurt…I think!" she gasped. No sooner had she finished than everyone began to run.

Tifa took the lead easily, but only because Red was toward the rear of their little group and unable to pass everyone else in these cramped streets. The party whipped around the corner to the backyard, already reaching for potions and magics to heal their injured friend. What they saw, however, brought them up short. Cloud was standing, looking around in puzzlement. Once his eyes fell on them, however, he clumsily hefted the Ultima sword and assumed a defensive position. Tifa's mind was screaming at her. _There's something really wrong here! He's holding that blade like's he never touched it before and staring at us like…like…_ her mind balked, unable to finish the thought, which was confirmed by Cloud's first words to the group.

"Who.. Who are you and where am I?" His voice, hesitant and shaking at first, had hardened and grown louder as he finished. 

Not knowing why she did so, Tifa held her hands out, palms up and fingers open, in a gesture of peace. The others pulled back slightly, letting her run the show. "It's only us, my friend," she spoke, her voice gentle and soft.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Cloud snarled. Tifa's breath caught in her throat as she saw an emotion forming in Cloud's eyes. It was fear. Suddenly his gaze shifted. Tifa wanted to turn, but didn't dare break eye contact with Cloud. "Shinra agents, all of you!" he hissed, his voice so loaded with venom that it was a wonder any of those he looked at were still alive. "Die, Turkish scum!" he screamed, charging forward with the blade poised to kill…Vincent? Tifa's mind reeled with the implications even as a sleep spell from Cid caught Cloud in midair. The sword went flying from his limp hands to smack into Barret's left hand. The giant man grunted, the weight of the sword nearly toppling him. Cloud's body slammed into the turf as Tifa and Yuffie leaped to catch him. 

'Let's get him inside and restrained," said Yuffie, her eyes filled with fear. "We don't want a repeat of this."

Inside, they restrained Cloud in his bed and took up positions. Tifa sat in the chair to his right, with Barret across from her. At Tifa's right were Yuffie, then Red at the foot, with Cid between Red and Barret. Vincent, after some thought, decided that since it had been his appearance that had set Cloud off, it would be best if he was not there when Cloud awoke. Cait had waddled off to the kitchen with Marlene, working on some dinner for everyone. The friends waited anxiously, hoping that their comrade would be all right when he awoke.

A faint movement brought everyone's attention to Cloud's face. His eyes fluttered open slowly. Puzzlement, then apprehension registered as he realized that he was tied down. Tifa noted with surprise that fear and anxiety, though fiercely suppressed, replaced the apprehension. 

"Are you ok?" she asked in a gentle voice. Cloud's gaze riveted itself to hers. Tifa's breath caught in her throat as she saw that there was no recognition in his gaze. Her suspicions were confirmed when his voice rasped out.

"Who are you?" Tifa glanced quickly around the circle at her friends, seeking support. Yuffie saved her.

"We're your friends," said the young ninja. "We're also worried about you. Why don't you remember us?" 

"Remember you?" blurted Cloud, the flicker of fear in his eyes replaced with genuine confusion. "I've never seen any of you…" His voice suddenly trailed off as his eyes returned to Tifa. "Wait," he whispered. "I do know _you_! You were there in Nibelheim…" A sudden cry of pain wrenched itself from his mouth as his body strained at the bonds. "Head…hurts!" he cried between harsh gasp of air. The bonds at his wrists creaked with the strain as he tried to lift his hands to his head. Yuffie jumped back with a yelp as the bonds gave way. Cloud twisted on the bed, crying out in agony as he cradled his head. Red, greatly disturbed by the proceedings, quickly cast a Healing on Cloud. The green light flared around his agonized form, then faded. As the light vanished, Cloud went limp. For several anxious moments the group waited, unsure what would happen know. A faint flicker of eyelids was the first sign. Tifa, Yuffie, and the others waited in apprehensive silence as their friend slowly awoke.

Eyes blinking, barely focusing on those around him, Cloud slowly returned to the land of the waking.

_What happened? _A flicker of memory shot through his mind: he was practicing when his head seemed to explode with pain. Then…nothing. Till now, lying in bed with five of his best friends staring at him with anxious eyes…and he was tied down?

"Why-" his voice failed momentarily. Licking dry lips he tried again. "Why am I tied down?"

Shock registered on the faces of all those around him. "You tried to cut Vincent to ribbons!" cried Cid. "We tied you up till we could learn what went wrong. And when you did wake up, you said you didn't even recognize us!" 

"But why wouldn't I –"

"- Recognize them?" asked Marlene later that night. Her father held her in his lap as they watched the stars from the back porch of the villa.

"I don't know, sweetheart," whispered Barret. "I really don't know."

In the kitchen Red, Cid, and Vincent were comparing notes. Yuffie, pleading exhaustion, had already slipped off to her room for some rest. Cait Sith was plugged into the wall, recharging his batteries. Tifa lay in her bed, wondering what had happened to Cloud, and why he had only recognized her in that little group around his bed earlier.

The primary object of her thoughts was, at that moment, getting out a soothing bath. Exhaustion weighed down his limbs as Cloud slowly slid into bed. A faint whisper in his ears brought his tired eyes back open. Confused, he scanned the room. There was no one there. As he lay back in his bed, the whisper came again, a little louder. A second voice suddenly joined the first. Cloud leaped to his feet and grabbed his sword, pushing all weariness far away. As he took a defensive stance, the voices began to twine together. Dissonant at first, the whispers began to harmonize. Chills raced up and down Cloud's spine as the whispers became clearer.

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The primal rage in that scream brought everyone in the villa to his or her feet. From eight mouths burst a single word: "Cloud!"

Pounding feet brought all eight to the door to Cloud's room in moments. Tifa tugged at the doorknob, but when it wouldn't budge, she reared back and kicked it off the hinges. As one they burst into the room, ready for trouble. But the only thing they saw in the room was Cloud, curled into a fetal ball and moaning on the floor. Tifa and Barret knelt by their friend as the others formed a silent group around them. Tifa realized that Cloud was actually saying something. Leaning down, she put her ear close to his mouth, straining to make out his moans.

"Stop!" Cloud whispered his voice nearly overwhelmed by pain. "Stop the voices! Go away! You're dead!" That last was so loud it nearly shattered Tifa's eardrums. She jerked back in shock at the sheer volume in that cry. As they all gathered in closer, Cloud's voice began a rhythmic chant. "You're dead! You're dead!"

"I don't how what to do," said the doctor. "This ailment is of the mind, not the body."

Barret thanked the doctor and showed him out as the friends gathered once more in the main room of the villa. The previous night had had them all gathered there, brainstorming ideas to help their friend. Calling the doctor had been only one of many, but it had been the best shot they could make. All the notes Hojo had made on Cloud were long since lost, and Hojo himself had met his end at the hands of Cloud and company. Despair was starting to set in now, as Cloud had had two more episodes light the first. Once more he had not recognized any of them, but during on of those episodes he had tried to kill Yuffie. The young ninja's throat was red and raw from the grip of Cloud's hands. Red had barely managed to gasp out a sleep spell and call Barret to restrain Cloud as Red turned his attention to heal Yuffie. 

Upstairs, Cloud lay silent in his bed, his eyes unseeing even though they were wide open. Heavy metal shackles bound him to the bed, and even though they were padded with heavy leather, the skin of his wrists was beginning to chafe badly. His eyes drifted close without warning, and he dreamed.

__

Green light again, he thought hazily. I'm getting tired of this green light. Suddenly the light began to increase off to his left. He turned, noting that all he had done was wish to be turned. A feeling a déjà vu swept through him. He knew what would happen next. Sure enough, a figure formed in the distance, the green light forming a brighter halo around that distant person than in any other direction. He willed himself forward, and found himself drawing ever nearer to the figure. The person was turned away from him, but came around, as if sensing his approach. Emerald eyes in a gentle, open face framed by long brown hair locked gazes with him.

"What are you doing here, Aeris?" he asked. "You're dead!"

Aeris merely smiled. "Come to me, my love. Come to me."

Cloud jerked back in shock at the reaction he had when she called him "my love." A part of him was straining to tell here that he loved her too – But I love Tifa! His mind screamed in anger – and wanted nothing more than to go to her – But Aeris is dead! His mind was screaming again. Suddenly, his mind wasn't the only thing screaming.

Downstairs, everyone froze as Cloud's screaming echoed through the halls. Moments later they were crowded at his bedside, trying to calm him. Once more, his screams began to form words.

"No! You're dead! Don't love…you're dead!" Over and over he screamed, only to fall silent when Red cast another sleep spell. 

Tifa sat alone is Cloud's room. It had been decided that Cloud was not to be left alone. At any sign of bad dreams, or should he awaken, the person on watch would use a spell to send their friend into dreamless sleep. Tifa had already done so three times in the last hour, and the strain of casting spells was taking its toll. Her head drooped, her eyes narrowing with exhaustion. She shook her head, fighting off the effects of too much spell casting, and sat erect in her chair. But the body knew best, and within a half-hour of the first bout of head nodding, Tifa was sound asleep.

_Green light was all around. There was no up or down, now sense of passing time. Just light and a peaceful feeling. Suddenly the light began to increase off ahead. A figure formed in the distance, the green light forming a brighter halo around that distant person than in any other direction. A wish to move forward was made, and suddenly the distance shrank to nothing. It was a woman, but she was facing away, long brown hair trailing down to partially cover the pink dress she wore. She turned around, as if sensing a presence. Emerald eyes in a gentle, open face framed by long brown hair locked gazes her visitor._

"Hello, Tifa," said Aeris with a smile.

"Aeris," whispered Tifa. "But you're…" She gagged on the word, unable to say it.

"Dead?" Aeris said with a laugh. "Oh, yes! But enough about me." Aeris suddenly sobered. "I have been trying to reach Cloud, but he can't seem to get past the fact that I am dead. I'm pretty sure that's because of his dreams over the last few months." Tifa's eyes narrowed with anger. Aeris knew about these dreams of Cloud's? Before the angry martial artist could fire away all the burning questions she had, however, Aeris continued. "This is not the time or place to discuss his dreams, my friend." Tifa growled under her breath. "I need to you bring Cloud to me."

"Aeris," Tifa said in an icy voice, "you're dead and buried this last year and a half now! How am I supposed to bring Cloud to you? You're in the Lifestream and the only places we could enter that were in the North Crater and the puddle that formed just outside of Mideel when the Lifestream went nutso closed up after Sephiroth died."

"Yes, it did," said Aeris quietly. "And while that would have been the easiest way in, there is still one more way. It only opened up a few months ago, but it is there. Do you remember the cave were you all found Vincent's mother?" A peculiarly weird expression crossed the face of the dead Ancient.

Tifa frowned. She remembered that particular event quite well. Vincent hadn't been the same for nearly a month afterward. He hadn't seemed to like what his mother had become. "I remember, Aeris. I can get there."

The look of unfeigned relief that swept over Aeris's face surprised Tifa. "What?" she demanded. "Cloud's being driven mad by what happened to him before you found him and recruited him to AVALANCHE." Mad? Cloud? What is Aeris talking about? _Tifa wondered._

"You have to bring him to me! Tifa! Tifa!" Tifa jerked in surprise. Aeris was fading away. 

"Aeris!" screamed Tifa. "Come – "

" – Back!" she screamed as she sat bolt upright in her seat. Panting hard, Tifa took a quick look around. Cloud was still, the only evidence that he was still alive being the steady rise and fall of his chest. The door was suddenly thrown open, banging loudly into the wall as Barret charged in, dressed only in a pair of shorts. Voices in the hall told Tifa that everyone had been awakened by her cry. She took a deep breath and motioned to Barret that it was all right. "Everyone, come in," said Tifa. "We have to talk."

"So that's it?" roared Barret. "We take clad down into the Lifestream so that Aeris can fix him?" At Tifa's nod, the big man began to curse under his breath. 

No one was taking this news too well, reflected Tifa. Not really surprising, that. After much arguing, Cid finally agreed to ferry them all to the cave in the _Highwind II. _ It was decided that they would leave as soon as they could get cloud out of the town. It took hours, but they finally got everyone involved onto the airship. As Tifa settled cloud into his quarters, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening in his head.

__

Cloud crouched against the wall, trying desperately to shut out the voices. The two voices that had so tormented him had returned, and they had brought a friend. Three voices danced swirled in the light around him, begging him to come to them. The voices called him different things, too. Cloud was confused. Who was he? The first voice's friend, or the second's mortal enemy? Or the third, who kept calling him "my love?" Who was he? He knew all three voices, too! But it was so confusing! It was that blasted third voice! He knew every time he heard that voice call him "my love," it was the truth; but every time he heard that third voice call him "my love" a new voice, a fourth voice, intruded. The fourth voice never stayed long, and he could never make out the words, but he knew _he loved the owner of that fourth voice! Worse, he felt the same for the third voice! He was being torn in two, and his mind as fracturing under the strain. What could he do?_

The airship sat comfortably in the small valley that held the cave. An interesting procession was heading into said cave at that moment. Two women walked at the fore, with a skinny older make and a huge black-skinned man behind them. They held the four corners of a pallet on which lay a man with spiky blond hair. Behind the litter came a large red lion-like beast walking beside an overstuffed white moogle. A man held the rear guard position in dark clothing. His body language clearly spelled out to any who cared to look that he did not want to enter that cave. But he followed them in anyway. 

Once inside, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid placed the litter on the ground. Red and Cait Sith took up positions slightly away from the litter on which rested cloud. Vincent stopped barely inside the cave and leaned against the wall. The group looked around, noting that not much had changed. Barret, as he looked around, noticed that Tifa's gaze was focused completely on the area where the throne had been. Now a sunken area filled with a green light was all that remained. One by one, they all turned to stare at the pool. And so it was that everyone missed the moment that cloud awoke. His gaze shifted wildly back and forth. With a cry a fright, he leaped up. Barret, turning around to see what was wrong, got knocked off balance when a lucky punch from the reeling cloud hit him in the chin. Tifa, standing just behind Barret, was almost flattened herself. With his back to her, not even realizing that she was there, cloud jumped back away from everyone else, slamming right into her. The impact sent her reeling, and destroyed the precarious grip that cloud had on his balance. Together they fell into the green pool of light that was the entrance to the Lifestream.

"Tifa!" screamed Yuffie as the light of the Lifestream swallowed up her friend.

_Tifa floated in the green light. She looked around but couldn't find anyone. Panicking, she began to turn quickly, seeking Cloud. She knew that they had come in together, so where was he? A sudden flash of white light blinded Tifa momentarily. Blinking away spots from her eyes, she looked about, and froze in surprise. She was standing on a stone platform. Awed, she turned this way and that. She had been here the last time in the Lifestream. She was standing at the crosspoint of Cloud's life experiences. Memories of that time continued to resurface. And then she remembered the weirdest thing of all. Swallowing hard, she looked up. Sure enough, a huge, transparent for of Cloud was hovering above her. Tifa jerked in shock as Cloud suddenly jerked, his hair darkening one moment, then becoming so pale it was almost white, before returning to his natural blond color. His body seemed to be warping as well. "What is happening to you, Cloud?" she whispered in sorrow._

"He is losing his grip on his sanity," came a voice from behind her. Tifa whipped around to find Aeris standing there. The dead Ancient had a look of sadness and hope. "We lost contact last time, so I wasn't able to tell you that you had to come as well, or explain what was happening to Cloud."

"What is happening to him?" Tifa cried, her heart in her throat. The man she loved was being torn apart from the inside, and she couldn't help him at all!

"Come over her and sit, my friend," said Aeris. "I'll explain everything. Here, at least, we have all the time we need." The two women walked over to the part in Cloud's life that he remembered from Nibelheim. Taking seats on the well, Aeris took a deep breath and launched in to the explanation.

"Do you remember what you learned last time when you were here with Cloud?"

"Yes," said Tifa hesitantly. "He had actually come to Nibelheim that year that Sephiroth came, but he wasn't in SOLDIER at all, he was just a Shinra guard. The SOLDIER who was with Sephiroth was…" Tifa broke off suddenly as she remembered who that man had been.

"Yes, Tifa, that was Zack. My Zack." Aeris's voice was sad as she turned to her own memories, but she shook her head, thrusting those thoughts back into the back of her mind. "Do you remember how Zack's memories and Cloud's became joined?"

Tifa frowned, trying to remember. It had been…what was that? A vague memory surfaced. Two figures were climbing over a wall, outside a huge city. Shots rang out, and both fell over. She could see it, suddenly crystal clear as though she had been there in person. 

"Zack and Cloud had escaped from Hojo's lab in Nibelheim and fled to Midgar City. As they were trying to enter, they were shot. Something happened and Zack's memories were infused into Cloud's mind, and he made a new life from the two sets of memories." Tifa sat back against the well, reflecting on how that must have been and failing to adequately picture it.

To her surprise, Aeris chimed up. "You're only half right, Tifa." Tifa jerked around in shock, but the Ancient's eyes were deadly serious. "Cloud, when he escaped from Hojo's lab, was no longer just Cloud." Aeris stood and began to pace. "Hojo had implanted Sephiroth's memories into both Cloud and Zack, in an attempt to resurrect the great warrior that Cloud had slain. It was also to find out if Cloud, a common guard, could actually be greater than Sephiroth had been. After all," Aeris said with some bitterness, "Cloud tore Sephiroth's sword from his own stomach and used _it; he used a sword of such power that Sephiroth had been the only one found able to wield. He killed Sephiroth." Aeris stopped pacing and looked out of the memory fragment into the green light of the Lifestream. _

"The experiment was a success and a failure. The mind of Sephiroth was successfully implanted in both Cloud and Zack, but in Cloud the memories were repressed, vanishing into his subconscious. Zack was more affected by the memories, but enough remained of the man I loved to join Cloud in an escape attempt. When they got to Midgar City, Shinra guards fatally shot Zack. When Cloud reached for him, bleeding from his own wounds, Jenova's power short-circuited through them. Zack was completely drawn into Cloud's mind and ended up in the same place as Sephiroth's memories." Aeris looked at Tifa. "You remember how I said I never learned if Zack had lived or died? But that I could also talk to the dead?" After Tifa had nodded yes to both questions, Aeris continued. "I never felt Zack in the Lifestream, so I always hoped he was alive. But then I met Cloud, and something happened." Noticing the sudden closed expression that Tifa's face formed, the Ancient smiled sadly and sat down by her friend. Taking Tifa's hand in hers, she continued.

"It took a long time to realize it after I died, but I realized that the part of Cloud that loved me _was actually Zack trying to get out. The problem was, he had to get past Cloud's love for _you." _At that statement, Tifa gasped, her expression shifting to one of shock. Aeris nodded firmly, and resumed her explanation. "Cloud is the amalgamation of two men's lives and loves, the power of Jenova, and a double helping of the memories of a third man. The strain began to show over a year ago, and I knew that Cloud would go insane without help. I tried to reach him, but all that happened was that my attempts triggered latent memories from both Sephiroth and Zack. The dreams that Cloud has been having forced him to focus on the present and turn away from the past." Aeris's face became sad. "The only time I have managed to really talk to Cloud, he started screaming and threw himself out of the dream. He's going insane from the pressure of three minds seeking supremacy."_

"So what can you do?" demanded Tifa. "I know now why this is happening, now how do we stop it?" 

"By separating Cloud into the three he was before." That simple statement rocked Tifa to the core of her soul. For several long moments, she couldn't move, couldn't think. Then, knowing that she would lose the man she loved if she did nothing, she nodded. Aeris smiled, relieved, but then anxiety crept into her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask, but if we're going to succeed in this, there's one more person we need here."

Tifa frowned. Who else did they need?

"No! Not him!" Tifa roared in rage, shaking as she struggled to fight every instinct in her body that screamed at her to attack and …well, she couldn't kill him, but she'd make him hurt!

The object of her anger nodded once, Mako eyes glowing and long silver hair swaying in an unfelt breeze. "Indeed," said Sephiroth. "But I want the part of me that's in him back so I can get some good rest." At Tifa's snort of disbelief, the greatest enemy she had ever known sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea why I wanted to return to life before," he snarled. "Being dead is so much better. No worries to bother me and no spiky-haired brats with some of my power shoving swords through me."

Tifa turned imploring eyes to Aeris, but there was no help to be had there. "If we want to succeed, we need him, Tifa," said Aeris. "We'll never get the men we love back if we don't do this right. And it has to be done right the first time."

Tifa nodded, grudgingly, then followed Aeris as she led the small procession back to the center stage. The large image of Cloud floated down slowly; shrinking until it was normal sized once more. 

"Tifa, Sephiroth, take his hand." The Cloud image stretched out his hand as if he heard, and both Tifa's and Sephiroth's hands closed on it. Aeris's hand joined them. Power suddenly blazed all around, banishing the crossroads of Cloud's life. "PULL!" screamed Aeris.

Tifa closed her hand and leaned back with all her weight. Her other hand flashed forward to grab Cloud's. Her eyes narrowed with effort, and she never saw what happened next. With a sudden bang, she was sent flying. She crashed into ground that was not there and was almost immediately crushed by a limp body. She opened her eyes to find herself looking right into Cloud's face. There was an expression there that she hadn't seen there for months. It was a look of peace. Fear bloomed within her mind as she scrabbled for a pulse, trying to determine if he still lived. Finding one, she sighed in relief, then turned her gaze around. Off to her left stood Sephiroth, unmoved from where he had stood when this had all started.

"Thank you," he whispered, before fading from view. Tifa shook her head in amazement and turned to speak to Aeris, but choked on the words when she saw her old friend. And another person that she had never met. The same height as Cloud, this new person had black hair and Mako blue eyes. 

"Zack," she whispered. Even though he was standing a fair distance away, Zack turned to her. He smiled and waved. Then he and Aeris faded from view even as Sephiroth had done. Tifa, left alone with Cloud, could only wait until he woke up. 

Time was meaningless to her as she sat in vigil, waiting. When his eyes began to flutter, she leaned forward with a smile. After she had Cloud sort of stable, they went back to the well that they had made the promise at so long ago. She told him all that had happened, and what Aeris had explained about his condition. Surprise was felt by both as they realized that Cloud's memories remained as they had been before the separation. As they talked, Tifa noticed that Cloud seemed to be uncomfortable. It took a while, but eventually they were talking about their feeling for each other. Neither would ever remember how they had ended up on that subject, but neither could let it be. And as they declared their love to each other, the light of the Lifestream blazed all the brighter around them.

"Tifa!" screamed Yuffie as the light of the Lifestream swallowed up her friend. 

Even as the friends leapt forward, intent on following Tifa and Cloud, the pool blazed with brilliant light and Tifa and Cloud emerged, hand in hand. Stunned into immobility by the sudden return of the couple, it took a few moments for the realization that Cloud and Tifa were holding hands to register in everyone's mind. Yuffie crowed with sudden laughter. She ran over to the couple and slipped between them.

"We'd better get these two to a judge, and quick!" she laughed. "Wouldn't want them to get cold feet with some long, drawn out engagement!"

And to the everlasting mortification of Cloud and Tifa, their friends began to laugh and divvy up tasks amongst themselves. As Barret and Cid were arguing about who would be the best man, Cloud whispered to Tifa. "At least we know that life will be interesting!"

Tifa smiled and snuggled closer to Cloud. "At least we'll be together to face it!" And from Cloud's answering smile, she knew he felt the same way.


End file.
